


Party Games

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: Birthday, Bullying, Confusion, Crushes, F/F, Gay Panic™, Internal Monologue, It's 3 in the morning and I haven't slept, Max has Asthma, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Poor Max, Questioning, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Teasing, enjoy, slight homophobia, young chloe, young max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Max's 10 Birthday Party.





	Party Games

~Max~

I retreat inside, the loud music and crowded yard spiking my social anxiety.

Mom looks at me with mild concern when I slam the sliding door closed and press myself up against it.

"Everything alright, Maxine?".

I shake my head, "Did you invite my  _whole_  class?!".

"Of course, why?".

"There are  _so_  many people here! I told you, I only wanted to invite Chloe!" I exclaim.

"Maxine, you can't have a party with just  _one_  person. And I'm sure Chloe would want to talk to the other kids, not just you".

I cross my arms stubbornly, "No… she wouldn't,".

I'm not exactly wrong, Chloe doesn't talk to any of the other kids as much as she talks to me.

"Well, it's too late now. Now, go outside and have fun!" Mom says, shooing me away when I try to slip past her.

"No! It's no fun without Chloe," I whine, "When is she going to get here?".

Mom sighs sharply, clearly annoyed with my constant nagging.

"Go ask your father, Maxine. I'm busy".

I groan and trudge back to the back door, pulling it open and stomping outside.

The other kids don't even notice me, they just stay in their little groups and chat.

I walk over to my dad who stands over his grill, flipping burgers and hotdogs.

"There's my birthday girl! So, how does it feel to be  **10** years old?" he asks with a goofy smile.

I shrug, "Are Chloe and William here yet?".

"No sweetie, not yet. Why don't you go try talking to the other kids?".

"They're mean to me…" I admit, getting Dad to raise his eyebrow in surprise.

"I find that hard to believe," he says, "They wouldn't have shown up if they didn't like you".

I sigh and let my shoulders sag a little, "It doesn't mean they  _want_  to be here. No one has talked to me since they got here".

Dad sighs, "I'm sorry, kiddo. How about  _you_  try and talk to the other kids… maybe they're just shy?".

I blush and shake my head, "I'll just wait for Chloe to get here… she's the only one who I like talking to".

"Alright, Max. You can go wait inside if you'd like".

I nod and turn around, yelping in surprise when someone tackles me to the ground.

"Max!" Chloe yells, capturing me in a tight hug.

I giggle dumbly and hug her back, not even caring that we're both on the ground lying on top of each other.

"You dork. You scared the crap out of me!".

"Sorry we're late, Mad Max. Dad and I had a quick errand to run," she explains, picking herself off of me and pulling me up.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here!" I say, hugging her again.

We giggle and pull away one William trots up to us.

"Hi, William!" I exclaim, running up and hugging him too.

He chuckles and pats the top of my head, "Ahoy, Max! How are you today?".

"Great now that Chloe's here!" I say, taking hold of my blond friend's hand and leading her over to the groups of kids lounging around.

The adults laugh and wave us off. "Look at all the stuff my parents put together!" I say, gesturing to the pirate-themed bouncy house sitting in our yard.

"That's awesome!  _And_  you got 'Pin the eye-patch on the pirate'?".

I nod, "Dad came up with that one. But I thought of this!".

Reaching under one of the plastic tables, I pull out a tall green bottle and present it to Chloe with an overexcited "Ta-da!".

"Holy shit is that booze?!" Chloe exclaims, grabbing the bottle only to find it empty.

"Why would my dad give me booze, Chloe?" I ask with a small giggle, "It's for a game!".

"I know that you doofus!" she says, ruffling the top of my head, "I was being sarcastic".

I giggle again and give her a friendly shove, "So, can you guess what game it's for?".

"Hmm, lemme guess, is it spin the bottle?".

I giggle and nod again, "Instead of doing the kissing thing we're gonna use it for truth or dare!".

Chloe raises an eyebrow, "Why no kissing, that should be fun".

I blush and shrug, "I've never been kissed before,".

"Do… you  _wanna_  be kissed?".

I blush even more, "I dunno. Do  _you_  wanna be kissed?".

Chloe nods and shrugs, "Yeah, I guess. Why, you offering up your lip virginity, Caulfield?".

And at this point, I'm pretty sure my face is redder than a tomato.

"N- no! I- I mean… I don't know,".

Chloe smirks slyly and takes a step forward, "So, Maxie… is there anyone you'd like to kiss?".

I take a small step back, "I uh… um, m- maybe".

"Oh… is that so. And who exactly would that be?".

I swallow hard and look back into the crowd of kids, saying the name of the first boy I see.

"Eliot!".

Chloe blinks and pulls back, "Eliot Hampden? You wanna smooch him?".

_Hell no! Eliot is icky, all the boys in my class are icky._

"That's cool… um, I think he talks about you sometimes. Maybe he has a crush on you" She says, her cheeks growing slightly red, "I um… I'll be right back. I forgot your present in the car".

And with that, Chloe runs off, swiping at her face.

I blink, completely confused as to why she stormed off.

_Maybe she has a crush on Eliot and got jealous? Well, Eliot can go kiss a frog for all I care._

I sigh and kick at the ground, secretly cursing myself out for making my best friend feel bad.

_You idiot! Why couldn't you just tell her she's the one you want to smooch?_

If Chloe found out I wanna kiss her, she'll think I'm weird and I'll go back to having no friends, I argue with myself, jumping when somebody taps me on the shoulder.

"Hiya, Max!" Eliot says, smiling at me with his dumb smile.

"Oh… hey, Eliot".

"So, um… cool party".

I nod and avoid his gaze, "Thanks,".

"So um, can I ask you something kinda stupid?" he asks shyly.

I blush and shrug, "Um, okay… I guess".

"So, do you know if your friend-".

But just before he can finish his sentence, Mom calls out from the house, announcing the food is ready to be served.

"I- I'll ask you about it later," Eliot says, rushing past me.

I sigh and wonder over to the picnic bench when Mom and Dad are setting out the food.

Chloe returns a few minutes later with a box wrapped in newspaper comics.

"Here ya go, Mad Max!" she says, cheerful as ever, "Sorry I ran off like that, I just… just sorry".

I smile timidly and take the box, "It's okay… I'm not upset or anything. Just confused".

"Well don't be… I'm just weird sometimes" Chloe says, rubbing the top of my head again.

I giggle and try not to blush. "Okay, okay, lemme put you gift with the others so we can eat!".

"Hell yeah! I'm ready to nosh!".

I giggle again and run inside to put Chloe's gift along with the rest, but before I head back out, I pause in front of the mirror.

 _Why am I looking at myself,_  I think, subconsciously tucking my hair behind my ears,  _Chloe doesn't care what I look like._

I shake my head and shuffle back outside, pausing in my tracks when I see Eliot talking to Chloe.

Whatever he's saying, she seems to be laughing at it.

An odd feeling of jealousy burns in my stomach.

 _I should be the one who makes her laugh… not some stupid_ _**boy** _ **.**

I push the sliding door open and slam it shut, rushing up to Chloe and grabbing her hand.

"Come on, Chloe! Let's go eat in my treehouse," I say, giving her arm a semi-aggressive tug.

She gives me an odd look but follows along, "Okay. Gimme a sec… see ya Eliot".

"See you, Chloe" Eliot replies, waving her off as I drag her to the table.

"What the hell, Max… jealous much?".

I blush deeply and shake my head, "I'm not jealous, I just…".

"You want me all to yourself?".

I blush even more and nod.

Chloe snickers, "You're adorable. Come on, grab your food and we'll chill in your treehouse".

"Okay," I mutter, standing next to her as we gather food onto paper plates.

 _What's wrong with me? Why does it bother me that Chloe's talking to Eliot? It's not like she's going to ditch me for him right? Is that what this feeling is? Am I just worried Chloe's not going to want to be friends anymore? Yeah… that's it… it's not like I have a_ _ **crush**_   _on her… right?_

"Ready to go, Mad Max?" Chloe says, snapping me back into reality.

I jump a bit and nod, "Yeah… of course".

* * *

So we head up to my treehouse and chat, talking about stupid stuff like pirates and video games, school, and even our parents.

But as we talk… I keep staring at Chloe's face, particularly her lips.

_Why do I wanna kiss her… isn't that creepy to kiss your best friend… that's also a girl? I don't think it's weird… is it weird?_

"Max!".

I blink, "Huh?".

Chloe laughs that beautiful laugh of hers and I blush.

_What's wrong with me?_

"You zone out way too much, Maxie".

I look away, "Sorry… just thinking too much I guess,".

"Well, what about? Maybe I can help you get your mind off of things,".

I blush even more and look away, "I dunno, Chlo… it's weird".

Chloe cocks her head to the side, "Is it about Eliot?".

I close my eyes and hold my breath, "Sorta…".

"Holy shit, you're face is so red! You must have it bad for him," She says with forced excitement.

I shrug, trying to make myself smaller than I actually am, "I dunno… he's kinda weird. And why would he like me?".

"I like you," Chloe pipes up making me blush even more.

"I- I meant… i- in  _that_  way".

"Oh… right. Um… I dunno, maybe he like your nerdiness. I know I do. In um, in a friend kinda way though...".

We sit in awkward silence for a moment, the weight of my anxiety making it hard to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks when I let out a small wheeze.

I nod, "Yeah… just… need some air. And um… I think Dad's gonna start the g- games soon".

"Okay… come on, I'll help you down".

I nod and allow her to lead me down the step ladder, holding my hand tightly.

"You good?" Chloe asks, "Want me to get you some water or something?".

I shake my head, "I'm good".

"Okay… come on, what game is first?".

"Sp- spin the bottle, or just truth or dare... we d-don't really need the b- bottle," I reply softly.

Chloe nods, "Okay… I'll go tell the others to get into a circle and then we'll play?".

I nod but don't reply.

"Okay… I'll be right back".

She leans in and gives me a tight hug before running off and telling the other kids to gather on the patio.

I take a few breaths and shake my head, trying to get all these weird confusing thoughts and feeling out of my head.

_Maybe I'm just overthinking this… it's all in my head and my feelings mean nothing…_

But the desire to kiss Chloe still sticks.

So once Chloe and the other kid's group together, I join them.

"Alright, dorks," Chloe announces, "We're gonna play truth or dare".

The group cheers and claps, seeming eager enough to play along.

"You cool if I go first, Max?" she asks, knowing that I'm usually to nervous to initiate anything.

I nod, "Go for it".

Chloe smiles slyly.

_Shit._

"Max… truth or dare?".

I blush, "T- truth".

"Okay… do you have a crush on someone here?".

_Of course, she would._

"I um… y- yeah, sorta".

"Who is it?".

I blush even more, "You only get to ask one question! I- it's my turn…".

"Fine… ask away" Chloe says, continuing to smile at me.

I look over at Eliot.

 _Maybe if I_ _ **force**_   _myself to like him… my feeling for Chloe will go away!_

"Um… E- Eliot. I- I dare you to… kiss the person you have a crush on!" I blurt.

The crowd of kids ooh and aww, but Chloe… Chloe just looks hurt.

_Oh no…_

Eliot is almost as red as me, his eyes darting around the crowd of kids that encourage him to do it.

"O- okay… I'll do it," he says giving me an odd look.

_What am I doing?! I don't want this weirdo to kiss me! I want Chloe to kiss me, I want Chloe to-_

My thoughts are interrupted when Eliot passes me, moving towards Chloe.

_What the…_

The next thing I know, the boy is KISSING Chloe!

"No!" I yell, shooting to my feet, watching as she pushes him away.

All the other kids turn to me, confused by my outburst.

"What the hell dude?!" Chloe exclaims, wiping at her mouth in disgust.

"W- what?" Eliot mutters pathetically.

"Why the hell'd you kiss me, you creep?!".

"M- Max told me to kiss the person I liked… and I did".

"Well, I didn't know it was me!" She continues, her eyes locking onto mine.

The kids are still watching me… wondering why I didn't want Eliot to kiss Chloe.

"What's wrong with the weirdo?"

"Is she jealous or something?"

"Why is she staring at her like that?"

"Ohhh! Max has a crush on Chloe!"

That snaps me out of my momentary paralysis.

"What? No, I don't!".

"Then why are you blushing?" One kid asks.

"I- I'm not blushing!".

"You always give her goo-goo eyes at lunch, of course, you like her!" another says.

"Hey, knock it off!" Chloe says, trying to stand her ground even though she's blushing just as hard as I am.

I feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest, making it, once again, hard to breathe.

"You're one to talk, Price! I see you doodling her in your notebooks so don't even try!".

"Hey, screw you!" She snaps back.

I start panting, unable to calm my breathing.

The kids continue to tease.

"Max and Chloe sittin' in a tree,  **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**! First, comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!".

My ears start to ring and something warm pools onto my upper lip as I struggle to get a breath in.

"Max?" Chloe's echoey voice calls.

I try focusing on her rushing up to me, but she's become nothing more than a bluish blob.

"Max?!" She calls again.

My arms and legs start to feel numb and tingly, and a dark cloud rises behind my vision.

 _I feel like I'm floating_.

"MAX!" is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

"Vanessa, she's fine. We just need to watch her stress level next time" I hear Dad saying in a low, echoey voice.

"Why didn't she have her inhaler with her?! She knows she can get sudden attacks!" Mom snaps in a thin, angry voice.

"Van, she's had it for a month… the girl is forgetful. And it didn't help that the other children were bullying her and Chloe. That's what triggered it".

"Well, how was I supposed to know they were going to do that?".

"You didn't. We sent the kids home and Max is fine, a little woozy, but fine".

"Do you know how long it took to convince all those brat's parents to bring them?!" Mom continues, making me wince slightly.

"And look where that got her, did you hear them? Do you think they do that to her at school?".

"I was teased at school, all kids are".

"This isn't just teasing, Vanessa," Dad says, lowering his voice a little, "They were making fun of her…  _mocking_  her because-".

"Don't," Mom cuts in, "Don't you dare even say it, Ryan".

He sighs, "She likes Chloe".

"No, she doesn't, she's 10 fucking years old. She doesn't know what she wants!".

"I met you when I was 6, Van… and I knew, I knew… that you were the one. Maybe that's the way Max feels about Chloe. I think she either doesn't know what her feeling mean, or she's just scared to admit it".

"No… I refuse to believe that. Maxine is not g-".

"It's not up to us, Van… that's her choice... _her_  choice. Not ours".

The talking and arguing continues, but I tune it out, hearing a light sniffle above me.

Then, I feel fingers brushing through my hair, curling around my brunette locks.

"C- Chloe?" I wheeze, recognizing the blueish-black nail polish.

"Max?" she repeats.

I sit up a little, realizing my head was resting in her lap.

"M- Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield… Max is awake".

"Maxine!" Mom cries, rushing up to me and embracing in a tight hug.

I squirm away from her, "What… what happened?".

"You had an asthma attack and passed out, sweetie… you're okay now" Dad says, patting my head softly.

I turn towards Chloe who gives me a timid smile, "I didn't know you had asthma, Max. I wish you'd told me".

I blush and look down, "I know… I'm sorry".

"It's okay… I'm just glad you're okay".

"Chloe, your mom, and dad should be here to pick you up soon," Mom says, giving my friend a very cross look.

I raise an eyebrow, "Where's William?".

"He just dropped me off, he and mom had some errands to run" Chloe replies, scooting over so I can sit beside her.

"We'll leave you two be for a bit," Dad says with a small smile, "Just until Chloe's parents get here".

We nod quietly, watching as my parents leave us alone in the living room, which is where they left me once I passed out I guess.

"You good?" Chloe asks once they're out of earshot.

I nod, "Yeah… just have a headache,".

"Yeah, well you're parents had to give you a little bit of a sedative to help you relax… you were out for about an hour".

"Oh…".

"Yeah…".

We go quiet again, ignoring the elephant in the room.

I look around, realizing how quiet things are.

"Where is everyone?".

"Your dad sent them home after you passed out".

I nod absently, staring at my slightly trembling hands.

Suddenly, Chloe's hand is in mine, and she's intertwining our fingers.

My heart jumps in my chest.

"Chlo?".

"Shut up… I wanna tell you something, but I don't want to scare you".

I swallow hard, "What… what is it?".

"I… I um, remember how I said I liked you but… just in a friend kinda way?".

I nod, "Y- yeah. Why?".

"I lied," she says quickly.

"Lied? What do you mean, lied? Do you not wanna be my friend anymore?" I ask panicked, trying to pull my hand away.

"No, No! Not like that," Chloe says, gripping onto me even tighter, "I meant that… I have a… cru- Max, I… I think I'm gay".

I blink, "What?".

"I- I like you, okay… like, like a  _crush_  kind of liking. An 'I wanna kiss you' sorta deal".

I blink again, "I- I…".

Chloe looks away, then pulls her hands away, "I'm sorry! I knew I was just going to freak you out… I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry".

"N- no!" I blurt, taking her hands again, "I… I wanna kiss you too… that why I got upset when Eliot did it".

Chloe shoots me a confused look, "So why'd you say he's the one you liked?".

I shrug, "I didn't want you to think I was an even bigger weirdo than I already am".

"You're not a weirdo, Max… you're one of the funniest, smartest people I know!" Chloe exclaims, leaning in and hugging me.

I hug her back and giggle a tiny bit, "Um… so you think you're  _gay_? What does that mean exactly".

She pulls away and blushes, "Um… well, Dad told me that it means I like girls… more than boys".

"You ' _like'_  like girls?".

She nods, "Yeah, I think so".

"So… since I like you, and... want to kiss you, does that mean I'm…?" I let my words trail off.

"I dunno, Max. Maybe, maybe not… we're still young, Mom says it might be a phase, it might not be".

I nod again, "I kinda have a crush on you too, Chloe".

She nods, "I know".

I blush, "You do?".

"That's why I got upset when you said you wanted to kiss Eliot".

I nod, looking away again.

"Hey, Max…" Chloe says with a smile.

I look up and meet her eyes, "Yeah?".

"Truth or Dare".

"Um… dare?" I reply, not really sure what she's getting at.

Her smile grows, "I dare you to kiss me".

I feel my face go red, but I can't help but smile.

"O- okay".

I take a deep breath, keeping my eyes on Chloe's, and lean in.


End file.
